Kiss the Girl (Jim Crow version)
Later that evening, Ventus and Kairi rode in a wooden rowboat down a quiet blue lagoon. By now, the two of them had enjoyed a wonderful time while doing the tour. However, Ventus still didn’t kiss Kairi out of love. So now, Kairi was close to one day remaining. Nearby, Kaa, Baba Looey, and Roger watched from a safe distance. "Move over," Kaa whispered. "Move your big ears." "Kaa and I no podemos ver una cosa." added Baba Looey, whispering. Roger looked downcast. "Nothing is happening." he said, "Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." He climbed up to an overhead branch and landed, scattering Mr. Bluebird, his wife, and their children who were enjoying Ventus and Kairi being together. "Stand back." said the rabbit. After clearing his throat, Roger started singing, but his singing was not very good, nor was it romantic like he perceived. Below him, Ventus and Kairi continued their ride in the boat. Ventus heard Roger's poor singing voice. "Wow," he said. "Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Kairi heard Roger's singing above them and felt embarrassed. Roger winked at the auburn-haired girl, but she did not feel comfortable at all with the rabbit's singing she just gave him an uncomfortable smile and looked away, hiding her face in her hands. Jim was also on the boat and, he didn’t like Roger's singing either. Jim was covering his invisible ears and glaring at Roger. "Jeez, man," said the crow, rolling his eyes. "I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Annoyed with Roger and knowing how to handle romantic music properly, Jim got into the water and grabbed a small petal of underwater reed grass, saying, "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He came back a few seconds later with Br'er Rabbit's six bunny children, Br'er Terrapin, and his turtle friends. He held the reed like a baton, announcing, "First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . ." Knowing what to do, Br'er Terrapin and the other turtles flipped on their backs, allowing the bunny children to tap their bellies like they were playing drums. "Strings. . . ." the crow said, as he directed towards some crickets. "Winds. . . ." Jim said, as cattails rustled in the wind, creating a flute-like sound. "Words. . . ." Jim finished, and he began to serenade the young couple. With everyone ready and playing the quiet romantic tune, Jim started singing. Jim Crow: There, you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her Ventus perked up a bit at the mention of Jim's words. Kairi looked around, and her eyes widened when she slightly turned to be met with Jim and became worried. Jim: And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl Jim whispered the last line into the Keyblade Wielder's ear before he flew away. Ventus quickly turned his head to see what he had heard. "Did you hear something?" he asked. Kairi just shrugged her shoulders innocently and shook her head. Soon after, Jim resumed his singing with the bunny children, Br'er Terrapin, and his friends the now joining him. Jim: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Ventus looked at the auburn-haired girl, who was playing with a strand of her hair. She looked sad. When she caught him looking at her, he smiled, and all sadness disappeared from her face. She smiled back. Jim: Possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her Jim's choir continued to grow with the addition of Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear. Jim: You don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl Kairi leaned in with her full lips puckered, hoping that Ventus would kiss her. Just before their lips touched, Ventus pulled back. Jim, on a lily pad, poked his head underwater and directed towards some underwater locals. Jim: (spoken) Sing with me now. Br'er Frog and his friends, riding on the boat oars, sang along as well. Jim, Br'er Frog, and Other Frogs: Sha la la la la la My, oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Kairi placed her hand on her face in boredom. Br'er Frog and Other Frogs: Sha la la la la la Jim came in, surrounded by Br'er Rabbit's parents and Br'er Terrapin's father, and sang for Br'er Frog and his friends. Jim: Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad! He's gonna miss the girl As the tune went on, Ventus spoke to Kairi. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." he said, "Hey, maybe I could guess." He laid back calmly and started brainstorming ideas. "Is it...err...Louise?" Kairi pulled a face and stuck out her tongue in disgust, making Ventus laugh. "O.K., no." he said. Then he suggested some other names. "How about...Barbara?" Kairi shook her head no. "Shirley?" "Kairi. Her name is Kairi." Jim whispered from underneath the side of the boat. "Kairi?" the Keyblade Bearer responded to the voice, but the auburn-haired girl across from him began nodding her head excitedly. "Kairi?" Ventus asked in an excited, yet quiet, tone of voice. Kairi grabbed his hand and nodded more. "Well, that's kinda pretty." the Keyblade Bearer smiled. He had no desire to pull his hand away from hers and he placed his other hand on top of hers. "OK," said Ventus. "Kairi." Satisfied that he now knew her name, Ventus resumed in staring at her. By now, Ventus stopped rowing the boat and allowed the current flowing in the lake to move it. The rowboat rode under a willow tree as Br'er Rabbit's wife and sister pulled some of the vegetation out of the way so they could get into it. Jim: Now's your moment (Ya, ya, ya) Floating in a blue lagoon (Ya, ya, ya) Boy, you'd better do it soon No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya) Jim appeared from underwater while singing his verse. The mole girls jumped out of the water, each singing a note above his head. Jim: She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl Soon, Br'er Croc and his friends, including Br'er Frog, the mole girls, and Br'er Terrapin swam up to the boat and started circling around the boat and began to sing along with Jim. Jim and Song of the South Critters: Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Fireflies were flying around the couple and brightening their lights much brighter than ever before. A smile grew from both Ventus and Kairi's faces as they stared at each other. Even though she couldn't talk, Ventus could tell that she really liked him just as much as he liked her. Jim and Song of the South Critters: Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Mr. Bluebird, his wife, and two of the mole girls were singing the song, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear were dancing and singing, Roger walked right in front of them and cut them off by singing his terrible croaking song from earlier. They grabbed his mouth to shut him up, and they resumed singing. Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear: Sha la la la la la Float along And listen to the song The song say kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) The mole girls, Kaa, and Baba Looey tagging along, came from underneath the boat and started to squirt water like a fountain from out of their mouths. Ventus and Kairi stared at each other even harder than before. Neither of them could deny that they had developed feelings for each other. He liked her, and she liked him. Jim and Song of the South Critters: Sha la la la la The music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girl By now, Ventus and Kairi started slowly moving towards each other. Br'er Frog and his friends whispered. Jim and Song of the South Critters: Kiss the girl Some Mr. Bluebird's children chirped excitedly as the two got closer. Jim and Song of the South Critters: You wanna kiss the girl Br'er Frog, his friends on Br'er Terrapin, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear puckered their lips. Jim and Song of the South Critters: You've gotta kiss the girl The bunny children waited anxiously for the two to kiss as Jim grabbed Roger's neck and started shaking it watched with much anticipation. Jim: GO ON AND-'' All: ''Kiss the girl But just as it seemed the two were going to kiss, the boat suddenly flipped over, sending the two into the water. Jim slapped himself in the face with his wing and groaned in frustration, and Roger's mouth fell open as the Bluebird family squawked awkwardly as they flew away from the wreck. Br'er Rabbit, his parents, his sister, his wife, their children, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Br'er Frog, and the other frogs retreated, as if all of their work was ruined before them. "Whoa! Hang on!" Ventus called, lifting Kairi up out of the water, "I've gotcha!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs